Stargate: Enter the Void
by Squeemister
Summary: And excerpt from the first episode of Season One. Visit /stargateenterthevoid/index.htm to read the rest and following episodes.


STARGATE: ENTER THE VOID

STARGATE: ENTER THE VOID

**EPISODE: 101 "Premise"**

"PREMISE"

We start off with a shot of an ancient, majestic, MAYAN TEMPLE in the PALENQUE. Overgrown, broken down, yet being accessed by tourists and natives. Its in the middle of the Honduras landscape. Trees and other greens flow up towards the heavens. After panning the area and getting closer to the entrance of the Temple, we realize...

We've been here before...

CUT TO:

INT. MAYAN TEMPLE-DAY

A man, DR. DANIEL JACKSON, stands a few feet of one wall, staring intently. He is a middle-aged man, good physic, with glasses. His eyes show his focus on the wall and structure before him. Hes onto something, something just out of reach. He brushes away some dust and blows it away from the faded paint color marking the wall. We take a beat as we get a shot of the wall. The markings and elaborate paintings are similar to the others. Yet something must be known to DANIEL because realization comes over his face and we get closer to him till:

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

My God...

DANIEL snaps out of his trance and raises a CAMERA to snap a few shots. From the flash of the CAMERA...

WE FADE INTO:

INT. STARGATE COMMAND-DAY

We pan through the halls following DR. DANIEL JACKSON as he walks down the hallways of the STARGATE COMMAND. He has in his hands a CLIPBOARD and FLIPS through the pages locked in place, every so often.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

(O.S)

I hear you found something fantastic.

DR. JACKSON, not stopping, slows and turns. The MAJOR comes into frame, in FULL GEAR, matching his steps. Shes a LIGHT BLONDE and not a tiny woman but a woman of extraordinary prowess and strength. They move through the halls in a fluid motion, passing others as they move through their daily routines. BERIT decides to tease information from DANIEL.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

Now, when were you going to tell me about this little discovery?

The entire base is whispering of a new and grand adventure.

She smiles a widened grin. DANIEL adjusts his glasses and flips a paper clipped to a CLIPBOARD, reading while chatting.

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

(Amused)

I'm sure.

(Calmly)

Actually, I was looking for you before. I wanted you-

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

(Interrupts)

Oh, you wanted me now did ya?

DANIEL, used to this by now, ignores and continues.

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

--to give me your opinion on a few photos I took.

The MAJOR gives DANIEL a side glance of satisfaction but before she can open her mouth...

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

But General Landry told me you were scheduled for an off-world mission.

BERIT stops in her tracks causing DANIEL to continue a few steps more before realizing the sudden halt and also stopping. She looks down at her GEAR and then back up at DANIEL with a complete shock written on her face...

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

(Fake surprise)

Huh, wouldn't you know it... You might just be correct.

BERIT smiles as DANIEL shakes his head. As he turns away, a grin creeps across his face, then disappears. She skips a bit to close the distance. They are close to the GATE ROOM entrance...

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

(Serious)

Yeah, the refugees we relocated to P2C-257 are in need of some routine

supplies and yours truly gets the job.

She clicks her P-90 to her vest.

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

You mean the one that was used by the Goauld for mining Naquadah?

The one that I suggested to the board, not using for relocation?

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

Yup. That'd be it. Its been in use for refugees from planets destroyed

by the Ori. Colonel Aurys team, SG-5, are going to accompany us.

(Beat)

Like we need that.

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

Well, just be careful. I've already made my argument about P2C-257.

That planet is full of Naquadah. Its not a long term place to live.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

Agreed. But those who make all the decisions above us, are what stick.

Well just be there to clean up the messes.

DANIEL nods and FLIPS another PAGE.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

Whatcha got there?

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

Oh, just going over my "evidence" to show General Landry. I don't

have all the answers I should.

They walk into the GATEROOM.

We scan in from behind DANIEL and BERIT and see the large STARGATE standing and waiting to be activated. TWO TEAMS are in the preparation for their trip. We pass by one SOLDIER sitting down on a CASE. We scan right around 4 SOLDIERS in a group as we see a very healthy and robust, COLONEL AURY instructing his 3 SG-5 members. We then scan back around to come full circle to BERIT and DANIEL. BERIT moves closer to the ramp as DANIEL looks to his notes by the entrance.

BERIT raises an eyebrow in amusement at the difference of the two sets of teams. AURYS are at attention and nodding at his words while hers are... wait.. there's only one and hes sitting on a SUPPLY CASE picking something out of his nail.

BERIT immediately knows whats up but continues anyway.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

(sighs)

Where's Straton?

The SOLDIER, LT. ELLIOT ABERMAN, sitting on the CASE stands at attention, tipping it over but quickly sitting it back up. He's JUMPY, not nervous and a YOUNGER SOLDIER full of clumsiness.

LT. ELLIOT ABERMAN

(saluting)

Sorry, sir, didn't see you.

BERIT SHAKES her HEAD and RUBS a hand over her face to hide her laughter. To no one in particular...

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

How in the world did I get this job?

(Looking back up at the LT.)

Elliot. Where's the idiot of the group?... wait... don't answer that.

She waves him off. LT. ABERMAN sighs and sits back down, going back to picking at his nail. Hes been with her long enough to know what shes like.

BERIT looks back towards the DOOR where DANIEL is STANDING.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

Perhaps we'll continue this later?

If you'll let me look?

She motions to his CLIPBOARD and starts to take her position by the RAMP END.

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

(smiling)

Well, hopefully you'll be able to show me how much you know.

Put that 4.0 to the test?

BERIT looks at him over her shoulder with a face like she just gotten an early gift.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

I so knew you wanted to know my IQ.

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

Or maybe I just don't feel like boring someone to death.

Plus Sam is on the Apollo, searching for the Atlantis Crew...

(Saddened Beat as the First Chevron is locked)

We'll talk when you get back.

DANIEL stays where he is since the sequence has begun. BERIT gives a nod as the CHEVRON LIGHTS light up on the STARGATE and the Locks are said. She turns to her team...of one man.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

ALRIGHT! Prepare for departure.

COLONEL AURY grins and steps towards the two. His face is WEATHERED and SEASONED.

COL. AURY

So, wheres your third man, Berit?

You don't seem to have a good leash

on your team. No wonder you're

reduced to supply missions.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

(Smiling yet pissed)

Oh, Aury, Colonel sir.. you forget,

you're on this mission also.

(She grimaces in mockery)

Plus, you're going to be bossed

around by a militant in lower rank.

(Then..)

I'm also, SG-4; 4 comes before 5

if you can count... Sir.

COLONEL AURY looks about to rip one on her but then...

A large man in GEAR runs into the GATEROOM. He is a TALL and BUILT, DARK HAIRED, HANDSOME Man. Hes all smiles and slides to a stop next to BERIT.

LT. COLE STRATON

Present. Now the party can start.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

(slightly annoyed)

Nice timing.

LT. COLE STRATON

You know how I like to make an entrance.

BERIT rolls her eyes...

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

(Straight faced)

I make a better one.

The last CHEVRON locks and the blue wave of the wormhole activation spews out in its tunnel form from the STARGATE.

CUT TO:

INT. STARGATE COMMAND-SAME TIME

CHEIF sits at the computer that activates the Dialing Process and GENERAL LANDRY STANDS next to him. He bends down to the mic protruding from the console while watching the TEAMS down below, through the GLASS.

GENERAL LANDRY

SG-4 and SG-5, You have a go ahead.

Be Safe.

CUT TO:

INT. STARGATE GATEROOM-SAME TIME

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

(Smiles and turns to AURY)

See... He said us first. Its a

thing to make you feel all warm

inside.

She moves up the ramp with her team, Checking her radio...

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

Alright! Move out!

DANIEL watches as they all walk up towards the GATE, their booted feet clanking on the metal ramp towards the blue waved portal and as the first few go through and disappear...

BERIT turns around and nods to the General and then to Daniel, backing into the wormhole...

FADE OUT TO...

The title screen of STARGATE: ENTER THE VOID and the dramatic music that is our theme.

CUT TO

EXT. P2C-257-LATE DAY

(Note: Credits roll through following)

MAJOR BERIT arrives through the STARGATE on the PLANET backwards. She turns to find the rest of the TEAMS gathered around the GATE site. There are 7 members including the MAJOR. 3 in BERITS SG-4 team and 4 in COLONEL AURYs SG-5 team.

We pan around and see the area around the gate is barely green but making progress. Theyre a bit of a distance from the village. We pan back and see the TEAMS are readying themselves for a long walk with a heavy load. BERIT moves past the few and looks into the distance a bit.

All military training and a bit of her own caution, even on a friendly planet. She decides its good.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

Ignaas and a few others should be

close to us, lets start and well

meet them faster...

(smiling)

Ill lead the way, you guys can

carry that.

LT. COLE STRATON stops and narrows his eyes watching her start forward. She turns around, feeling his expression on her back.

LT. COLE STRATON

And what are you gonna do Major,

while we work our asses off?

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

Keeping your working asses safe.

Off the majors smile we...

CUT TO:

EXT. P2C-257-LATE DAY

The TEAMS move through a SMALL, WORN, STONE PATH towards the REFUGEE VILLAGE. Theyve only been walking for a bit when the MAJOR stops. Something has caught her attention.

We pan around the darkened sky and then back around to BERIT.

COLONEL AURY steps past her in an effort to pick up the pace again.

COL. AURY

Keep moving Major.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

(Raises both eyebrows)

If you don't forget, I'm actually

the one in charge on this trip. So

that gives me the ability to tell

you to sit your ass down if it

calls for it.

The COLONEL doesn't like having a Major, less a woman, tell him what to do one bit but goes back to the others behind her and sits his ass down.

LT. STRATON comes up from behind and stands at her side. He notices something is up.

LT. COLE STRATON

(Lowered voice)

Whats up, Nat?

BERIT has confusion written on her face. She looks around, breathing deeply.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

Do you smell that?

LT. COLE STRATON

(Joking)

I swear it wasn't me... this time.

But I can totally get Aury if yo-

BERIT shakes her head like it isn't a time to joke. She keeps her eyes focused upwards at the darkened sky.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

No. Something is wrong with this picture.

(Pause)

Doesn't it smell similar to sulfur?

LT. COLE STRATON

(Confused)

Sulfur?

Cole waits a beat or two taking a few deep breaths.

LT. COLE STRATON

(Catches on a bit)

Yeah... yeah it does.

(Beat)

But what does that-

BERIT and STRATON look at each other in alarm.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

The Volcano...

(Beat)

The Naquadah Mines!

Turning around, BERIT addresses the COLONEL with intensity. All of the TEAM is at full attention.

MAJOR NATALIA BERIT

Head back to the Gate. Dial Earth.

And tell them to prepare for an

immediate extraction of the Refugee

Village. Wait for the refugees at

the gate,

(She turns to STRATON)

Straton, Aberman and I will head to

the village.

(Turns back to the others)

When you get there, tell them to

have a medical team standing by for

the Refugees. The patients will

have carbon and sulfur dioxide

poisoning.

Each Team separates and runs in opposite direction. COLONEL AURYS off back to the GATE and BERITs towards the VILLAGE.

Speed is of the essence...

CUT TO:

INT. STARGATE COMMAND-SAME TIME DANIEL sits at the briefing table in the briefing room, that sits overlooking the GATEROOM, with GERNERAL LANDRY. DANIEL

hands the GENERAL the PHOTOGRAPHS and the DOCUMENTS he had on his CLIPBOARD.

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

I believe there may be another

galaxy the Ancients traveled to. I

would've thought differently

because of the Telchak device we

found in one of the Mayan temples.

GENERAL HANK LANDRY sat back in his chair.

GENERAL HANK LANDRY

You mean, the device a Go'auld

created to heal and it only turns

people mad and zombie like?

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

(Looks down and then looks up)

Yes, except it didn't actually...

(Pauses, decides to let it go)

Anyways, I would've thought that

the Mayan civilization was just

another like the Abyidoian people;

They were just taken to another

world and were slaves to the

Go'auld. But, then I saw something

on the walls; something different

yet familiar.

GENERAL HANK LANDRY

(Picking up a copy of a photo)

What am I looking at Dr.?

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

Star Constellations.

(beat)

Each constellation matches up with

a Stargate Chevron. Its a map.

The GENERAL looks up at DANIEL in surprise.

GENERAL HANK LANDRY

A map? You mean we know the

address?

DANIEL grins, hes so excited.

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

Yes. The Ancients were the Gate

builders and instead of leaving a

certain address in plane site, they

left us a map. The only way to find

the Galaxy is from Earth.

GENERAL HANK LANDRY

Ok, Dr. do you have the correct

address? Do you know for sure?

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

I know it has to do with the

connection between the

constellations.

(Beat)

But the correct dialing sequence is

going to take me a little bit of

time. I think they scrambled it,

but there seems to be a pattern.

(Beat)

If this Galaxy is as old as I

believe it to be... we could be

talking more technology than weve

ever dreamed of. The knowledge

alone is worth the risk. Who knows

what we could find?

GENERAL HANK LANDRY

How do we know the Goauld didnt

leave it there?

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

No, they couldnt have. The Goauld

only copy Ancient technology and

take credit from something already

established. Telchak hid his device

there but I dont think he would

ever know about the differences in

the patterns. I mean perhaps, but...

GENERAL HANK LANDRY

Ill talk with my superiors. But it

would be better if we had a way to

get there. There seems to be 9

Chevrons, the farthest weve gone

is Atlantis and that was with 8.

(Beat)

We almost lost them forever because

they didn't have enough power to get home.

The GENERAL gets up and pushes his chair in.

DANIEL sits back and nods...

ALARMS sound, red lights blaring... Both men jump up and run out the BRIEFING room door...

WE CUT TO:

INT. STARGATE GATEROOM-SAME TIME

The STARGATE CHEVRONS light up as the alarms, signaling an off world activation, sound throughout Cheyenne Mountain.

The IRIS is closed as the WORMHOLE opens, SOLDIERS stand ready for an unwanted intruder.

WE CUT TO:

INT. STARGATE COMMAND CENTER-SAME TIME

DANIEL and the GENERAL enter the COMMAND CENTER. We pan around them till we are at their side.

GENERAL HANK LANDRY

Only Berits team and SG-13 are off world.

(beat)

Do we have an IDC?

SARGENT WALTER HARRIMAN

Yes sir, its Colonel Aurys IDC.

GENERAL HANK LANDRY

Open the Iris.

As the Iris opens, a radio transmission comes through.

COL. AURY

There's a problem on the planet.

Prepare for the arrival of the refugees.

GENERAL HANK LANDRY

(Confused)

What problem?

COLONEL AURY

(Unimpressed and as confused)

Not sure, Sir. Something about the

Naquadah mines. Major Berit ordered

us back to send you this message

and have you prepare a medical team

(beat)

for Carbon and Sulfur dioxide poisoning.

GENERAL HANK LANDRY

(Looks at Daniel)

The mines?

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

My God, there must have been a

shift... just what I thought... A

volcanic eruption. Once that hits the mines...

GENERAL LANDRY understands the situation and returns his attention to the radio transmission.

GENERAL HANK LANDRY

(Demanding)

Where is Major Berit?

COL. AURY

(Sighs)

She took her team off running towards the village.

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

Make sure you get those people here

as soon as possible. You've got a serious time issue.

DANIEL and the GENERAL share a look.

GENERAL HANK LANDRY

How long do they have?

DR. DANIEL JACKSON

Minutes.

Off DANIELS expression we...

CUT.

* * *

Read the rest of the episode at the Series' site :

.


End file.
